We continue to be a contributor to the reanalysis of large tracts of genome wide association data and much of this work, which identifies several new loci, and a converging molecular pathway, has been published. Our current efforts center on using machine learning and deep learning to analyze longitudinal high dimension data from AD patients (ADNI study) in parallel with comparable data from Parkinson disease (PPMI) to look for predictors of course, and for early classifiers of disease, and dementia.